I think I like you sir
by NatalieExotrace
Summary: One-shot. Ahsoka/Rex and Padme/Anakin. Ahsoka is excited to hear she's good enough to attend a republic gala, but soon realizes they're not as good as they seemed.


_I think I like you sir_

**A/N: I wrote this in about…half an hour? I just had read so many ball and gala stories and decided to do a little one-shot for both Ahsoka/Rex and Padme/Anakin. It may be kinda childish, but I hope you enjoy it. If you find any errors or grammatical mistakes, it only would help it you care to point them out, thanks. I'll shut up now, no one ever reads these do they?**

Ahsoka Tano twirled around to show off her dress to her master, who in turned and shook his head. "Snips, why does this matter so much to you?" "Because Padme thought that I could attend the ball, instead of working security like you." She made a scrunched up face and twirled around again.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I wanted to work security." Ahsoka laughed and bent down to slip on her shoes. She was wearing a mermaid style, bright red dress, with a set of golden flowers at her hip, attached to the dress. She wore the same color gold heels and carried a red clutch purse, which held her light saber. Golden beads with small red flowers adorned her head, completing the ensemble.

"So who's your date Snips?" Ahsoka gave a faint smile. "Rex, he got all dressed up for me, since you refused to come." "I'm coming!" "Security doesn't count." "Well maybe I lied…" Ahsoka put her hands on her hips raised an eyebrow. "Sure…"

Anakin stood, winked, and exited the room, making sure to call out, "See ya later 'Soka." Ahsoka smirked and continued to prep. As she did this, her thoughts wandered to how excited she was when Padme contacted them…

_Ahsoka walked into the de-briefing room, and stifled a yawn. She was awoken very early in the morning. With a look to the comm. console, she saw Padme Amidala's image. "There you are snips." Anakin stated, his eyes never leaving the senator's holo-image. _

"_Hello Senator." She addressed politely. Padme smiled. "Call me Padme , Ahsoka." "Will do…Padme." After another quick smile, Padme turned serious. "There have been rumors of several assassins planning to attack at tonight's gala. I believe them to be true although. One of the names mentioned was Cad Bane." Anakin frowned. "So I'm guessing we'll be attending?" "Only if you're up to it." "Of course mi 'lady." Anakin gave his half smile, which Ahsoka noticed, was mainly reserved for close friends. Ahsoka turned to the console again. "So security?" "Actually, if you want to, I'd love for you to attend as a guest…" Ahsoka held back a squeal of delight. "Really?" "Yes, of course." "Oh thank you Se- Padme! This is such an honor." "Eh, we have these things all the time. It's no problem." Ahsoka beamed, but it quickly morphed into a frown. "I have nothing to wear." "Nonsense! I can take you shopping." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Women." "Ooo thank you!" "I'll see you later then?" "Indeed." Ahsoka walked out, while Anakin had one last word with her…_

A knock at the door startled Ahsoka, and she snapped out of her memory. "Who is it?" "Rex." "Oh, come in." Rex entered, wearing a plain tux, with a red bow tie, and gold accents, to match Ahsoka. "Oh you look great. Let's hurry, before we're late."

Ahsoka and Rex arrived in a silver speeder, and stepped on the massive marble stair case leading to the ballroom. Senators from all sectors of the galaxy dressed in the high fashion of their planet, a few looking quite odd to Ahsoka. They stopped to meander at the bar. Ahsoka almost took a glass of Champaign from a waiter carrying them on a tray, but Rex stopped her.

"You're underage." Ahsoka scowled. "Not now. I'm playing a 24 year old, so I can 'play' drink." She took the drink and sipped at the bubbling liquid. Rex grunted, but let it be. He knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight, and they couldn't blow their cover. "I wonder where the senator is." "Me too." "Is your master at the security room?" "Yeah. He went the lame way out. I'd bet you anything that he'd never attend one of these things. He's too…well…rough or awkward for a classy event like this." Rex nodded in agreement. "But, don't worry, you aren't Rex." "Thanks."

As they stood in silence, searching the place for Padme, the announcer called out that it was time for dinner. All of the occupants filed to the dining room. As each descended another flight of marble stairs, their names were called out. Ahsoka recalled them doing things like this in the holo-fics she watched. When it was her turn, they called out their fake names, and she took Rex's arm, smiled, and tried to look older…distinguished.

As they sat at their table, she noticed Padme's place setting, there was a spot reserved next to her. "I wonder who Padme brought." Rex shrugged. They waited and watched others names be called out, each walking down the stairs haughtily. Ahsoka took the time to look at all the fine artwork and sculptures around them.

Rex tapped on her arm and pointed at the top of the stair case. "Padme Amidala and her escort" Ahsoka's mouth gapped open, as Padme stepped down the stairs, with Anakin in tow. Padme was dressed in a shimmering, floor length, white gown. Beading draped down her dress and sleeves, matching ones were intertwined in her elaborate up-do. Her light skin glowed and she wore a smile that shone. Anakin was wearing a tux, similar to Rex's, though the outline of his well sculpted body, was evident. His blonde, curly hair poked up at certain places, giving him an innocent, boy-ish look . He grinned shyly, and his tan skin glowed along with Padme's. The pair gave off an angelic look. Many people stared at them in awe. Men whispered to each other about her beauty, and woman giggled about his 'hotness'.

They sat across from Rex and Ahsoka, who were mesmerized. "Master…I…" Anakin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Didn't think I'd come huh? Or look this good?" "Ani." Padme chastised. Anakin shot a glance at Padme and she laughed. Ahsoka shook her head. "Yeah I'll say. What made you come?" "The senator needed a date, so I stepped in." He shrugged. "So are you having a good time Ahsoka?" Padme queried, clearly changing the subject. Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah…"

As they ate Padme and Anakin enjoyed light, fun conversation, Rex and Ahsoka sat silently. Ahsoka looked around at the guests. She was put to shame at the mere sight of them, at least that's what she thought. She huffed and watched as Anakin pulled Padme out to the dance floor. "This ought to be good." She whispered to Rex, who was laughing quietly. Anakin began to lead Padme across the ballroom floor. Ahsoka didn't miss the tender smile he gave her as she put her hands on his shoulders. They spun around and drifted gracefully around the other dancers. Rex smirked as women fawned over him from a distance. "Always the ladies' man huh…" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "He loves it."

They picked at their food and Ahsoka shot glances at Rex occasionally. Rex, food, Padme and Anakin. Rex, food, Padme and Anakin, the pattern continued until Rex got the hint. "Ahsoka…I don't know how to dance." Rex said shyly. "Oh…that's okay. I didn't even want to go…" Rex sighed. "I'm sorry kid." "It's fine." Ahsoka watched Anakin dip Padme and pull her back up. They shared a laugh and headed out to the balcony. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate.

She crept to the balcony, hiding her presence and listened in. "Padme." "Ani." Anakin smiled and leaned up against the railing. The balcony, besides a hiding Ahsoka, was unoccupied and they were hidden by a large column. Padme moved closer to him and rested her hands on the railing also. "It's so beautiful." "So are you." Anakin said, Ahsoka noticed that his tone of voice had dropped considerably. He sounded seductive now, something she never heard from him. It sent shivers down both of the women's spines. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around Padme's waist, bringing her so close that she was pressed up against him. This was getting a little more than two old friends talking.

Anakin leaned in close and whispered something in her ear that Ahsoka couldn't make out. Padme blushed, but kept her eyes out to the night sky. Anakin suddenly drew back his hand as if it had been burnt. He then ran it through his golden air before saying

"Hey Snips."

Ahsoka cursed.

"Watch your language."

"Hey Master." She addressed him, now stepping out from her spot. "What are you doing huh?" "I was about to ask you the same." He grimaced and looked away sheepishly. "Eh…" He couldn't find words. He was just thanking the maker that he didn't do anything more than he had planned. "Say no more Master. I get it. Bye." Ahsoka made haste back to the table, with Padme and Anakin hot on her heels.

They all sat down and waited on silence. Padme toyed with her beads and occasionally spoke quietly to Anakin, who seemed to be fine, as if he didn't care about Ahsoka witnessing his transgression. Padme sure did, even more since it was left unresolved.

She faked a yawn and Anakin took the hint. "Want me to take you home Senator?" "Yes thanks." They stood and made their exit, looking as good leaving as they did entering. Ahsoka sighed once more before making her way to the dessert table…

Rex noticed how often Ahsoka looked into the distance and frowned. He wondered why she was so, upset? "Ahsoka?" She looked wearily towards him, though she never met his eyes. "Would you like to dance?" "I What I would like is to go home, throw on some pajamas, and escape these judgmental representatives. Besides, I thought you couldn't dance." He smiled. "I'd do it for you."

Ahsoka dismissed his comment and stood. "I'll drop you off." Rex offered. "Thanks."

Ahsoka had just settled under her covers when Rex came into her room. "Rex? I thought you left." "No sir, I couldn't leave you like this." Ahsoka scrunched her eyebrows together. "What?" "You seemed so, sad. Was it the General? You only started acting like that after her came."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No…Rex can you keep a secret?" "Yes." He sat on a chair close to her bed. "I think I'm jealous." "Of who?" "Padme and Anakin. They seem so happy and put together. They…put me to shame. Everyone puts me to shame."

Rex smiled. "Sir, I don't think you need to be jealous." "Why?"

Ahsoka looked down at her white blanket. "Because you are beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've met."

Her head snapped up as Rex walked away. "I-"

Rex smirked.

"I think I like you sir."

That was the last thing he said that night, and Ahsoka was left joyful and smiling for weeks.


End file.
